Frostblood Warriors
History In 841.M41, four companies of the Tundranis chapter battled an ork assault on the death world of Fractus. After a brutal spearhead, the orks were pushed back into the mountain's cave systems. Eager to deliver the finishing blow, the most of the marines pursued, only to be blocked in by a landslide caused by ork explosives. Trapped and separated from their brothers, the marines began to freeze in the low temperatures, luckily falling into a state of cryostasis. The squads on the outside were unable to move the rocks and scanned the planet, but were unable to find any heat sources and gave up, mourning the death of their brothers. For years the marines waited, frozen in the caves. After four years, a group of Khorne Berzerkers clashed with the orks, successfully killing them all but losing many in the process. The fire of orks and astartes broke through the mountainside, the temperatures rising and slowly thawing the marines out. When the marines stood, their half-frosted skin cracked and split, causing them to cry out in pain. Eventually, they gathered outside, blood covering their skin. Seeing the Berzerkers' bodies made them recognise Khorne as their saviour. They bowed to him, even in all their agony, pledging their lives to the Blood God and offering the blood that flowed from their flesh to him. Slowly the pain left and they stood, ready to serve their God and to hunt down their brothers who abandoned them, killing them in Khorne's name. They took the armour of the fallen Berzerkers, donning it and painting it white, becoming the Frostblood Warriors. They now crusade the galaxy, freeing people from the clutches of the Imperium. The warband amassed a group of mortal followers from the planets they fought on, promising them freedom in service of Khorne. With the recent tear in the galaxy after the fall of Cadia, they have been able to find more worlds in the madness of the rift, taking them in and fighting against the split Imperium. Fall of Cadia & M42 During the 13th Black Crusade, the Frostblood Warriors assaulted nearby systems to slow supplies. Though they had little effect on the defeat of Cadia, their efforts didn't go unregocnised, as Khorne granted the warband with many trophies. After the creation of the Great Rift, the success of the warband increased exponentially, with more and more victories being won for the Blood God. With less aid from the main body of the Imperium, the worlds on the edge of the rift were easy pickings for the Chaotic warband. Founding & Imperial Records While the Tundranis Chapter's founding is unknown, scholars believe that it was around M37, meaning that it was most likely in the 23rd founding. In the century following the Warriors' reawakening, some theorised about their origin. Some believed that they were splintered from the World Eaters, as their armour is similar to that of the pre-heresy legion. Others thought that they were a secret, traitorous Space Wolves successor, due to their viciousness and cold themes. However, both proved wrong when they found a pattern of the Warband following the Fleet-Based Chapter now known as the Snow Tigers. Upon further research, they found the loss of a number of marines similar to the estimated strength of the Warband and concluded that this was the case. When they told the Tigers this, they immediately went to confront the Chaos warriors. They apologised to their brothers for abandoning them, before apologising for their punishment. However as the Chapter Master bowed his head in respect, Lothgul beheaded him, also apologising to his old brother, but then snarling with the lack of challenge and self-hatred for not facing him properly. The battle that ensued crippled the Snow Tigers, eventually leading to the chapter's destruction. Battles The Battle of Icehead: The slaughter of loyalist astartes that followed the execution of the Chapter Master Prathul Hane on the mountains of Icehead. The Frostbloods fought with the hatred that they had bottled up for many years, finally getting the revenge that they had promised to their Blood God. Few members of the Tundranis chapter remain, most scattered through Deathwatch or other organisations. The Spearhead on Pleasure: Combined Plagued Heart and Frostblood forces assault the Slaaneshi Fortress of Black Pleasure. After the initially large loss of Plague marines to sonic weaponry, the allies broke through the keep's twisted gates, killing as many of the Prince's weaker followers as possible before being confronted by their leaders. Lothgul and Heimgall fought the two lords with little success until the Skullreaper pushed them aside and killed both of the warriors in one swing of his chainfist. Nurgle's children pushed further, slaying most of the mortals before the remaining astartes fled. The two warbands then parted ways, promising to meet each other again when the time came. Characters Lothgul Bloodscream Formerly the 3rd Company Captain of the Tundranis Chapter, Lothgul proclaimed their devotion to Khorne outside the mountains, cementing himself as the leader of the Warband. He has served Khorne well and now rides on the back of a Juggernaut, smashing into his enemies just before the charge of his kin. He wields a plasma pistol and his large chainaxe, Icefang. Heingall Soultaker The second-in-command of the Warband has always admired and envied Lothgul's combat prowess. He is almost on par with the other lord and is also a good friend and advisor. Unlike in many other warbands, he has no intention of killing Lothgul, as without him there would be disorder among the warband and fighting may break out. Skullreaper & Avengel Tenemar The Skullreaper is one of the oldest marines in the Warband and is suspected to have served in one of the Captain's command squads. He took on a new name and now wears terminator armour, tearing down even the mightiest of foes with his signature chainfist. Anvengel is the youngest of the Warband's four leaders, equipped with his old jump pack, power axe and knife, known together as Throatmaw, he jumps into the mass of the enemy, tearing and slicing with his blades, clearing a way for the others to charge in unscathed by enemy fire. Relations Enemies The White Scars: The Warriors' predecessors now hunt them as they belive that it is their duty to kill their traitorous brethren. Allies The Plagued Heart: A warband of Nurgle, respected as rivals of the Frostblood, as their toughness and willingness to fight head-on impressed their leaders. They have occasionally fought together against both Imperial and Slaaneshi forces, the Plague marines taking the hits before the Frostblood charge in and clear the area. Culture & Organisation Unlike other forces of Chaos, especially Berzerkers, the Frostblood Warriors respect mortals who serve with their lives, either Imperial or Chaotic. They have amassed a group of pysically strong men and women, who help give fire support to the otherwise close-combat based group. It should also be noted that the marines are more calm and organised than other Khornate Berzerkers when outside of combat, only unleashing their rage when near enemy forces. Organisation Favored Tactics Like most other servants of Khorne, Warriors charge into their foes and fight violently to keep the blood flowing. They have also reflected their previous hit and run tactics against emplaced foes such as Astra Militarum or Dorn's successors. Recruitment The mortals of the warband are selected from the strongest and most devoted followers of Khorne, and are usually drawn from cults. New astartes are also drawn from young followers of these cults, meaning that they have spent most of their lives with the warband. Quotes By About Category:Chaos Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Warbands Category:Khorne Category:Renegade Chapter